


Boy, You're An Alien

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Probing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Smut, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wants to try something and Tyler is a good sport and doesn't kinkshame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, You're An Alien

The room was brightly lit with individual lamps, all pointing directly at the bed. Josh lay face down, naked, exposed, shivering. His wrists stretched above his head, bound, his ankles pulled apart and strapped down as well. 

He kept his eyes closed to the bright lights that would lay colorful spots into his vision anytime he glanced around. The room was cold and almost stark quiet. 

Then he finally heard it. He head the shuffling steps coming closer and closer. He didn't look, not yet. 

Still the loudest sound in the room was his breathing, coming fast as he felt the cold metal touch his skin. 

The thick wand slid slowly from his ankle restraint all the way up his side, stopping just past his ribs and he finally chanced a glance. He knew it was Tyler, he knew, because they had discussed this. They had spent hours talking about the set up,, about how Josh shouldn't be embarrassed. He knew it was Tyler, but all he could see as the light spots hit his vision again was a shimmery shadow, large black eyes of the mask piercing through him.

The cold metal began to vibrate softly as it was drug back down his skin and he moaned in anticipation. He heard the softest pop of a cap from the lube, and let his imagination take over to cover the disturbance in his fantasy. It wasn't lube that was dripping slowly down between his cheeks, it was something else entirely. Something organic but definitely not of earth.

He felt the cool metal slide along the same line as the slippery substance, which he let himself imagine was possibly green and glowing. The probe finally stopped at his entrance and he fought himself not to push back against it. 

Slowly, so slowly, because this was for science, this was to figure out how humans worked. He was chosen to be experimented on, him, chosen. He gasped as the metal stretch him, the vibrations increasing in small increments as the tense muscles gave way.

By the time the metal rod had slide almost to the hilt he was shaking. The vibrations thrumming inside of him, collecting data, monitoring his heart rate, checking his blood type, God knows what else was being learned just from this. 

The vibrations increased their intensity, he was sure the ship was hitting warp speed, it had to be with the way he was shaking but felt like he was floating at the same time, his restraints the only thing holding him down in this gravity. The probe slid out just an inch or so before sliding back in, rhythmic, coaxing out gasps and moans and a few curses. He was sweating under the lights, his capture couldn't possibly know what he was making him feel, this was surely nothing like the making rituals from his planet.  
The pace increased and Josh couldn't help grinding down against the firm mattress, wishing it was a steel table, maybe next time they'd be able to find stirrups. 

He felt the angle of the probe shift, and knew the presence was closing in on him as he reached his peak. He heard a soft muffled breathing that was mostly masked by his own fast paced gasps of air struggling for to breath in the low oxygen environment they must have created just for him, just for him to be brought aboard their ship.  
He was close so close and just as he reached his orgasm he heard a muffled voice, Tyler's voice, breathy but in all seriousness growl, "Take me to your leader."

He shook apart, groaning at the probe was slowly inched out of his aching hole, twitching at the loss and still oozing with the alien lubricant. 

He lay there for a moment, coming back down to earth from the quiet subspace he'd been floating in. A soft damp towel was wiping away the last of the slimy substance between his legs, the lights had been dimmed down to a lamp in the corner. 

He finally opened his eyes when his ankles and wrists had been un-cuffed and curled up to Tyler as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm...I-I'm sorry I said that at the end? I jus-"

"No...that's fine.." Josh smiled up at him, face half pressed into the side of Tyler's jean-clad thigh.

"I can't say it's y'know....my thing, but wow...I loved watching you just...take it." Josh practically purred at the praise coupled with Tyler's fingers softly playing with his hair. "So, you liked it, though right?"

Josh nodded and glanced back up at Tyler, smirking softly as he replied, "Yeah, it was out of this world."

Tyler just laughed quietly in response and let Josh drift off into his dreams about bright lights pulling him up towards the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> What has compelled me to do this? I don't know....hmu @ [j-shler](j-shler.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
